Companion Blood
by leiamariejonhson
Summary: The Doctor meets a peculiar girl, while running along. A dream she has sparks up a conversation about her backround. Which leads to an adventure! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

'Ello everyone!

I'm super excited to finally be writing Doctor Who fanfics. I started this one awhile ago. I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to bump up the next one to a little longer. Thanks!

Enjoy! As always.

~Elle

* * *

><p>Companion Blood<p>

Chapter 1: Meetings

I was 15 when I ran across the Doctor..er..when he ran infront of me. I was walking to my car after we got let out of school, and this man in a brown suit ran into me. "Oy!" I exclaimed.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"You know Donna Noble?"

I yelled back. "No, but I know of her!" I continued to walk to my car, but he ran towards me and then started to walk alongside me.

"How?" He asked.

"Boy! You really are nosy, aren't you." I looked at him.

"Your quick to be defensive." He countered.

"Touche. I know her through my job, I work at a shop in downtown Cardiff, near the bay."

"Do you talk to her? How is she?" He asked.

"She got married a few years ago, if you didn't know. She lives in London now, in a big flat with her husband. After they got married they somehow won the lottery. Lucky bunch.."

He nodded with a grim face. "I know."

Wondering I asked. "So where were you running to so fast?"

"Oh..well..there was a breakout of these things near the bay. I was headed to go..round 'em up, since they scare the hibby jeebys out of you humans." He explained.

"..You saying you're not human? You look human." I stopped walking, and gestured to his body. Tall and slender, with brown hair.

"I'm not." Was his short answer.

"Not wha' ?"

"Human."

I laughed. "Woah nellie, you betta' be kidding. Thats like me saying, I'm not human either." I gave a 'you are not serious' look.

"I'm serious, not human." He waved, smiling.

"Then what are you? Alien." I laughed at my sarcasm.

"Timelord. Anyways! I better get going! Got a bunch of Cantils to catch!" He started off running again.

"Wait!" I yelled as I began to run after him. "You're not going to make it to the bay by running, very fast. It's a few miles. Want a lift?" I said as I caught up to him.

"Nah, got my own transportation." He smiled, and kept running.

"Can I come with?" I smiled as we ran faster.

"Sure! -Whats your name anyway?"

"Vale. Vale Smith. How about you?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?" He couldn't be serious.

"Just the Doctor! Now come on!"

We ran until we get to this box. It was blue, and resembled a telephone booth. It was nudged between some trashcans in a alley near my school. He snapped his fingers, and the doors creaked open. We walked in, I gazed around myself in awe as he shut the door behind us.

"It- its bigger on the inside! How!"

"Dimensional retribution." He said, walking nonchalantly over to what seemed to be a main counsel, and leaned over the controls.

"..Okay, what is it? Your..spaceship?"

"Yep! Welcome to the TARDIS!"

"Tortoise?"

"Tar-dis*" He corrected me.

"Whats a tar-dis?"

"TARDIS stands for time and relative dimension in space." He explained.

"Oh sure! I totally understand that, cause I'm not a...earth girl!" I argued, the words dripping in sarcasm.

* * *

><p>I know..awkward place to end! Promise the next chapter will be less, awkward ending. :) THANKS! Reviews make me happy! (hint hint hint hint hint!)<p>

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! 2nd chapter to the story! Hope you LOOOOOVE it! Thanks!

~Elle

* * *

><p>Companion Blood<p>

Chapter 2: What?

I belly flopped onto my bed in total over tiredness. About five minutes later the Doctor came into my room. "Vale! Wanna see the Medusa cascade?"

I turned over, and sat up lazily, slouched down I asked. "Wassat? Some innerspacial thing?"

"Its like the Aurora borealis but in space and bigger, more colorful."

I nodded. "Mhmm..yeah..maybe later.." Then fell onto my back and closed my eyes. To my total surprise the Doctor jumped onto my bed and sat next to me. Looking over at me he said. "But, were here now! Enjoy it now, don't wait."

I sighed. "You bloke, you ga'a time machine. We can come back to it. Derrr."

"See, thats the problem. I can't go back to my own timeline, messes things up, I can't screw with time like that."

I sat up. "Your a bloody Timelord!" I stated.

Sitting up next to me. "It would create a paradox..the TARDIS has already dealt with that once..nearly saved her from that one. He looked up and around my room nostalgically. I put my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me, and we connected eyes. I saw a twinkle of gold light in his eyes, then it disappeared.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Vale?"

"Whats Bad Wolf?"

He made a puzzled look. "Bad Wolf? Where did you ever hear that?" he asked seriously.

"I had a dream last night. This girl was standing in front of what looked like a silhouette of the TARDIS. I heard a voice say over, and over in my head, Bad Wolf. What is it?"

The Doctor jumped up frantically, and ran out. I ran after him to the counsel.

"What! Whats going on?"

He ran around the counsel, pushing buttons here and there. "Bad Wolf..I haven't that in awhile." He stopped, and ran his hands through his hair. "Why! Why! Its not possible. She can't com back. The rift is closed! Its not possible!" He yelled in frustration.

"Doctor! Whats going on!" I yelled, loud enough to get his attention.

"Vale! Look at me!"

I turned and looked at him, clearly worried and puzzled.

He eyed me up and down, over and over again.

"Doctor?" I asked, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Is your hair naturally red, Vale?"

"No. I dyed it red, its originally dirty blond."

He looked back at the counsel, talking to himself. "Now why Bad Wolf? Why would she show her that! It doesn't make sense! Gah!" He exclaimed. He looked at me. "Vale! Where are your parents?"

"Well, I've been in foster homes most of my life. I've looked up my birth parents. But, never found them in the Cardiff records."

"What are their names?"

"Hm..." I thought about it. "Oh! John Smith, and..erm..Rose Smith. Yeah, couldn't remember for a second there!" I laughed, stopping I watched the Doctor's face grow serious, and cold.

"Your mother? Was she ever..happy?

"I think so. My foster mother, Claudia told me that my parents worked at an institute in Cardiff. Also that they were frequent travelers. Why does this matter?"

The Doctor looked solemn and sad.

"Doctor?"

"Vale. I used to travel with your mother."


End file.
